BUCIN
by Salvatri
Summary: Lee Byounggon itu bucinnya Choi Hyunsuk. Drabble GonSuk Couple, YG Trainee and MIXNINE participant. Untuk kenyamanan membaca, silahkan ke Wattpad [Salvatrii] pakai dua 'i'. Karna sebagian chapter tidak di publish di FFN.
1. Cry Baby

Semua member mixnine juga tau kalo Byounggon itu pawangnya Hyunsuk kadang merangkap jadi pengasuh anak. Soalnya Hyunsuk kalo udah tenggelam sama latihannya suka lupa ngurus diri sendiri bikin Byounggon khawatir.

Di misi pertama mixnine, mereka masih satu tim Born Hater. Jadi Byounggon masih bisa ngawasin Hyunsuk.

Tapi di misi formasi kali ini mereka pisah. Byounggon dan Junkyu -trainee YG lainnya- masuk tim Hug sedangkan Hyunsuk di Ringga Lingga. Byounggon tidak tau apa Hyunsuk mengurus dirinya dengan baik.

Jadi waktu jam makan siang saat dia melihat Hyunsuk menangis, Byounggon langsung berlari memeluknya. Bahkan ia belum menelan makanan yang ia kunyah.

"Kenapa? Ada apa?" Byounggon berusaha melihat wajah Hyunsuk yang masih menunduk sehingga wajahnya tersembunyi dibalik topi putih yang ia kenakan.

"Ani, mianhae hyung" ucapnya dalam isak tangis.

"Jangan menangis, tidak apa-apa, jangan menangis" Byounggon hanya menepuk pundak Hyunsuk sampai tangisnya reda.

"Lebih baik?" Hyunsuk mengangguk. "Ayo ceritakan di tempat lain" dia mengangguk lagi. Tapi sepertinya tubuh dan pikirannya sedang tidak sejalan, karna daritadi Hyunsuk masih tetap berdiri ditempatnya.

Gemas. Byounggon memutuskan menggendong Hyunsuk sampai ke dorm. "Hyung, turunkan!" Kata Hyunsuk dibahu Byounggon. "Tidak" Byounggon tetap berjalan sampai ke kamar mereka. "Aku malu" Hyunsuk makin menyembunyikan wajahnya di pundak Byounggon. "Terserah"

Sesampainya di kamar, Byounggon mendudukkan Hyunsuk di kasur, ia menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk berhadapan dengan Hyunsuk.

"Sekarang ceritakan apa yang terjadi" Byounggon menatap Hyunsuk intens. Yang ditatap hanya diam saja, lagi-lagi menunduk sambil memainkan rompi yang ia kenakan.

Byounggon tidak menyerah, ia akan menunggu sampai Hyunsuk mau cerita. Lama hening, akhirnya...

"Baekjin hyung tidak bisa menyanyikan bagiannya dengan baik, dia terus mengulang rekaman sampai malam hari"

"Taewoon hyung tidak bisa menghafal gerakan dansanya. Kami terus dikritik oleh pelatih. Mereka bilang aku tidak memimpin grup dengan baik"

"Lalu... lalu..." suara Hyunsuk semakin lama semakin mengecil, ia mulai menangis lagi. Byounggon menggenggam kepalan tangan Hyunsuk, menenangkan.

"Lalu pelatih bilang aku seharusnya tidak begini, trainee YG seharusnya melakukan yang terbaik di acara survival YG. Aku mengecewakan, hyung"

Melihat tanda-tanda Hyunsuk akan menangis lagi, Byounggon buru-buru memeluknya.

"Stt, jangan menangis lagi Hyunsuk. Pelatih berkata seperti itu agar kau berusaha lebih keras lagi, mereka yakin kau bisa melakukan yang lebih baik. Tugasmu adalah berlatih dengan sekuat tenaga, hasilnya tidak usah dipikirkan"

"Iya, terimakasih, hyung" Hyunsuk tersenyum kecil. "Sekarang, kemari" Byounggon melepaskan topi yang dipakai Hyunsuk, meletakkannya diatas nakas lalu menarik tubuh kecil itu untuk berbaring disebelahnya.

"Jangan pernah melakukan itu lagi" kata Byounggon di rambut Hyunsuk. "Malakukan apa?" Tanya Hyunsuk bingung.

"Manangis didepan umum seperti itu, seharusnya kau mencariku jika ingin menangis" Byounggon merangkul pundak kecil Hyunsuk. "Mianhae, hyung. Tidak lagi" Hyunsuk memeluk tubuh Byounggon dan menyamankan diri di dada hyungnya itu.

Hyunsuk tersenyum kecil, ia tau Byounggon khawatir. Sedikit banyak ia merasa bersalah.

"Hyung?" Hyunsuk mendongak melihat wajah Byounggon yang daritadi tidak berhenti menciumi rambutnya. "Badanmu kurus sekali" Byounggon menangkup pipi Hyunsuk yang rasanya semakin tirus.

Hyunsuk meringis, ia sadar akhir-akhir ini tidak makan dan tidur dengan benar.

"Hyung, kapan kita kembali? Aku harus berlatih" bertanya dengan polos sambil mengedipkan kedua matanya, Hyungsuk tanpa sadar beraegyo. "Kau. Tidur. Sekarang!" Jawab Byounggon datar.

"Tapi hyung..." Hyunsuk membantah. "Demi tuhan Choi Hyunsuk! Istirahatlah!" Byounggon menekan pipi Hyunsuk sampai bibirnya maju kedepan membentuk pout.

Hyunsuk melihat mata hyungnya itu, ada kesal disana, tapi khawatir adalah yang paling kentara. Hyunsuk tau Byounggon juga tidak tidur dengan baik demi latihan, ditambah terus memikirkannya lagi, pasti Byounggon lelah.

"Ne~" jawab Hyunsuk dengan bibir masih mengerucut. Rasanya Byounggon kesulitan bernafas selama sedetik. Kenapa Hyunsuk begitu menggemaskan, ia ingin mengecup bibir itu.

Tapi Byounggon hanya menenggelamkan wajah Hyunsuk didadanya, merangkul tubuh kecil itu supaya hangat. Karna jika Byounggon menciumnya sekarang, ia tidak tau apa bisa berhenti.


	2. Good Morning

Hari Minggu, seperti kebiasaan lama mereka, bahkan jauh sebelum jadi sepasang kekasih, Hyunsuk main ke rumah Byounggon pagi-pagi sekali. Dianter sama daddy Seunghyun dan daddy Jiyong yang hari ini ada undangan pernikahan anak kolega mereka di Busan.

"Hati-hati, sampai ketemu besok lusa" kata Jiyong sambil nyium pipi putih Hyunsuk. Seunghyun menurunkan koper Hyunsuk dari bagasi, lalu mendekati putra semata wayangnya itu. "Jangan kelewatan 'mainnya' sama si Baygon, kau masih bocah" nepuk-nepuk kepala Hyunsuk.

"Namanya Byounggon, daddy~" koreksi Hyunsuk. "Cih, lama-lama kau lebih sayang si obat nyamuk daripada daddy mu ini" Seunghyun mendecih, kedua tangannya dilipat didepan dada.

Hyunsuk nyengir sampai semua giginya terlihat, Jiyong disebelahnya hanya bisa geleng-geleng melihat kelakuan suaminya. Kalo sudah masalah Hyunsuk, Seunghyun itu cemburuan.

"Aku tidak!" Hyunsuk maju dan memeluk tubuh tinggi daddy-nya. "Hyunsuk paling sayang daddy hyun dan daddy yong di dunia ini~" Seunghyun tertawa, ia membalas pelukan anaknya itu, sehingga tubuh kecil Hyunsuk seolah tenggelam didalamnya. Jiyong hanya tersenyum kalem.

"Seunghyun, lepaskan dia. Kita terlambat" Jiyong mengecek jam tangannya, mereka terlambat kira-kira 10 menit. "Ahh, aku akan merindukan Hyunsukku" Seunghyun makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Demi tuhan, Seunghyun! Hanya 2 hari, kau bukan meninggalkannya untuk berperang!" Lama-lama Jiyong emosi juga dengan tingkah kekanakan suaminya.

Dengan berat hati, Seunghyun melepaskan pelukannya, apa mau dikata kalo kanjeng ratu sudah bentindak. Seunghyun nurut saja, daripada tidak dapat jatah.

"Uhh, aku juga akan merindukan daddy" Hyunsuk mencium pipi Seunghyun, kemudian menghampiri Jiyong, matanya berkaca-kaca.

Jiyong tersenyum lembut menyambut putranya, "Astaga, kenapa menangis?" Jiyong merangkul Hyunsuk lebih erat dan menepuk punggungnya supaya berhenti menangis, tapi matanya sendiri kini berkaca-kaca.

Walau kelihatannya Hyunsuk itu lebih dekat dengan Seunghyun, tapi sebenernya secara batin tentu saja dia lebih dekat dengan Jiyong.

Melihat kedua pria mungilnya berpelukan dengan mata berkaca-kaca seperti itu, Seunghyun tak kuasa menahan rasa gemas.

Ia bergabung dalam acara berpelukan Hyunsuk dan Jiyong, membuat tubuh Hyunsuk terjebak ditengah-tengahnya. "Daddy tidak akan meninggalkanmu jika kau menangis" Seunghyun mengecupi kepala Hyunsuk dibawahnya.

"Kami akan membawamu ke Busan, lalu kau tidak akan bisa bertemu Byounggon dua hari kedepan" ucap Seunghyun, kali ini menyebut nama kekasih anaknya dengan benar.

"Tidak!" Hyunsuk membebaskan diri dari rangkulan kedua orangtuanya, "Aku mau Byounggon hyung, hehe" Hyunsuk nyengir, masih dengan mata berair dan hidung merah.

"Kalo gitu cepat masuk, temui Byounggon-mu itu" Jiyong manangkup pipi putranya, menghapus jejak air mata dan ingus Hyunsuk dengan tisu.

"Oke!" Hyunsuk berucap ceria. Ia menggeret kopernya sampai pintu gerbang kediaman Byounggon, kemudia berbalik melambaikan tangan ke orangtuanya.

Seunghyun dan Jiyong masuk kedalam mobil, membalas lambaian putra mereka dan melaju dijalanan.

"Lihat dia, tadi menangis tapi begitu kusebut nama Byounggon dia langsung ceria begitu" Seunghyun tertawa mengingat tingkah anaknya. "Biarkan saja" Jiyong ikut tertawa.

"Nah, sekarang, daddy~ hanya kita berdua" Jiyong tersenyum nakal, ia melepas seat belt dan mendekatkan diri ke kursi pengemudi.

Seunghyun terdiam, ketika tubuh Jiyong makin rapat... "Astaga, Jiyong! Aku sedang mengemudi!" Ucapnya panik.

Kita tinggalkan saja kedua orangtua itu hehehe.

Didepan gerbang, Hyunsuk melihat mobil orangtuanya pergi. Kembali menggeret kopernya, Hyunsuk sampai didepan pintu. Belum sempat memencet bel, pintu sudah terbuka.

"Hyunsuk" Jinwoo dengan apron masih melekat ditubuh dan spatula ditangan kiri, menyambut.

"Ayah~" Hyunsuk memeluk Jinwoo, sepertinya hobi Hyunsuk sekarang meluk. "Masuk, aku buat pancake yang banyak untukmu" Jinwoo mencubit pipi Hyunsuk kemudian kembali ke dapur.

"Sudah datang?" Mendengar ribut-ribut dari pintu depan, Seunghoon mengalihkan tatapan dari berita olahraga di tv. "Sudah, yah" Hyunsuk mendudukan bokongnya di sofa, bersebelahan dengan Seunghoon.

"Ayah, Byounggon hyung mana?" Hyunsuk celigak-celiguk mencari hyung tersayangnya itu. "Anak itu? Masih tidur di kasurnya. Kau bangunkan saja dia, suruh sarapan bersama" kata Seunghoon santai sambil garuk-garuk perut.

Tanpa kata, Hyunsuk membawa kopernya kebagian rumah yang lebih dalam.

Rumah keluarga Lee adalah rumah besar satu lantai dengan dua kamar utama, satu kamar tamu, kamar mandi disetiap kamar dan kamar mandi umum untuk tamu, dapur, ruang makan, ruang keluarga, ruang tamu, garasi yang cukup menampung dua mobil keluarga itu dan halaman yang sangat luas. Halaman belakang rumah itu adalah bagian favorit mereka yang berdiam disana.

Setelah menata isi koper, Hyunsuk masuk ke kamar disebelahnya. Kamar Byounggon masih gelap, tapi Hyunsuk bisa melihat siluet tubuh Byounggon diatas kasur.

Mendengus, Hyunsuk masuk kedalam kamar yang berantakan itu, membuka tirai juga jendelanga agar sinar matahari masuk dan udara berganti. Tidur Byounggon sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan kegiatan Hyunsuk tersebut.

Hyunsuk berkacak pinggang, ia bangun pagi-pagi sekali karna begitu bahagia akan menginap lebih lama di rumah Byounggon minggu ini. Tapi rasanya, sang kekasih sendiri tidak begitu tertarik.

Lelaki mungil berambut pirang itu mempoutkan bibir cherry-nya. Lee Byounggon, lelaki yang ia kencani ini sungguh parah cara tidurnya.

Selimut ditendang jatuh dari kasur, sprei sudah tidak terlasang seperti seharusnya, bantal dijadikan guling, sedangkan guling itu sendiri tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai.

Hup!

Hyunsuk menjatuhkan diri diatas tubuh lelapnya Byounggon -yang hanya melenguh seperti sapi-, ia merubah posisi menjadi duduk diatas pinggang Byounggon.

"Byounggon hyung, bangun!" Hyunsuk menjerit. Byounggon membuka sedikit matanya, tapi kembali terpejam. Sejujurnya ia mulai terganggu sejak Hyunsuk menjatuhkan diri diatasnya.

"Ayo bangun! Kita sarapan bersama" Hyunsuk terus bergerak-gerak diatas tubuh Byounggon, membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Hyunsuk mau sarapan dengan hyung!" Gerakan Hyunsuk semakin brutal demi membangunkan sang kekasih. Dan tingkah itu benar-benar membuat Byounggon tidak nyaman.

Sret!

Byounggon menarik tubuh Hyunsuk jatuh hingga berbaring disebelahnya. "Lima menit lagi" katanya dengan suara serak, kedua lengannya merangkul tubuh Hyunsuk merapat padanya.

Tapi Hyunsuk menolak rangkulan Byounggon dan terus bergerak-gerak ingin dibebaskan. Kenapa Hyunsuk pagi ini aktif sekali?

"Diamlah, Suk" Hyunsuk menggelengkan kepalanya heboh. "Aku mau sarapan sakarang, hyung harus ikut!"

Dengan malas Byounggon membuka matanya, masih bergulat dengan Hyunsuk yang tak mau diam.

Cup!

Si pirang akhirnya diam, kaget dengan ciuman tiba-tiba Byounggon.

"Sekarang kau diam" Byounggon tertawa puas. Wajah bangun tidur Byounggon yang tertawa ditambah rambutnya yang masih berantakan, memberikan efek tersendiri buat Hyunsuk, pipi putihnya berubah merona merah.

Tawa Byounggon reda, "Kau manis saat merona begitu" dan berubah menjadi senyum lembut, sungguh Byounggon sangat memuja paras Hyunsuk, dan melihatnya pertama kali saat kau terbangun tidur lebih-lebih membuat Byounggon bahagia dari apapun.

Pipi Hyunsuk tak bisa lebih merah lagi dari ini, malu luarbiasa ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Byounggon.

Byounggon tertawa lagi dan memeluk tubuh Hyunsuk. Lama mereka hanya diam.

"Aku senang kau datang" bisik Byounggon dengan suara rendah di telinga Hyunsuk membuatnya merasa aneh, tapi bukannya menjauh, Hyunsuk makin merapatkan tubuhnya.

"Akhu juwga" balasnya kurang jelas karna terhalang dada Byounggon. "Apa?" Yang lebih tua pura-pura tak mendengar.

"Kubilang, aku juga senang bisa datang" Hyunsuk tak berani menatap langsung mata Byounggon, pura-pura tidak mendengar dan memaksanya mengatakan hal memalukan seperti itu, Hyunsuk malu.

Siapalah Byounggon menghadapi Hyunsuk yang menggemaskan ini.

Akh!

"Kenapa hyung menggigitku?" Protes Hyunsuk, Byounggon menggigit bahunya yang terbuka. Sangking sakitnya mata Hyunsuk sampai berair.

"You're so cute" desah Byounggon tak berdaya.

"Tapi ini sakit! Pasti membekas!" Rengeknya.

"Maaf" kata Byounggon menyesal, ia mengecupi bekas gigitannya, berharap rasa sakitnya berkurang lalu menghilang.

Dan pagi itu Hyunsuk mendapatkan apa yang namanya kissmark, bentuk kepemilikan Byounggon atas dirinya. Yang semata-mata adalah modus Byounggon untuk 'mendewasakan' kekasihnya.

"Aku akan marah jika hyung tidak menciumku" kata Hyunsuk sok berani padahal terlihat jelas ia gugup dan malu. Berusaha keras menatap langsung mata Byounggon padahal yang ia tangkap hanya tulang hidung. Mulutnya terbuka dengan bibir bergetar.

Apalah kuasa Byounggon menolak kekasihnya yang berusaha sekeras itu hanya untuk mendapat kecupnya.


	3. Date Ideas - Prolog

"Ngapain?" Tanya Byounggon ke Hyunsuk yang sibuk dengan kertas warna-warni diatas meja makan.

Hyunsuk diam saja, masih fokus memotong kertas warna-warni itu menjadi beberapa bagian berbentuk persegi panjang.

Merasa tak menemukan jawaban, Byounggon memutuskan mengambil minuman kaleng di kulkas. Karena musim panas kali ini benar-benar panas. Ia sendiri hanya mengenakan tanktop dan boxer, jadi otot-otot di lengan Byounggon dapat menjadi santapan umum.

Sedangkan lelaki lain yang sedang sibuk sendiri, hari ini mengenakan kas longgar warna putih, yang sangking longgarnya mencapai lutut. Dan Byounggon bertanya-tanya apakah Hyunsuk mengenakan fabrik lain, karena Byounggon bisa melihat paha mulus Hyunsuk dari koas yang terawang.

Byounggon menarik kursi dan duduk berhadapan dengan Hyunsuk. Minuman kaleng yang ia ambil direbut Hyunsuk dan diminum sampai habis. Byounggon hanya menghela nafas.

"Hyung, coba tulis apa saja yang ingin kau lakukan musim panas ini" Hyunsuk menyodorkan kertas warna-warni yang tadi ia potong.

"Untuk apa? Daritadi ngapain sih? Ditanya gak jawab, tiba-tiba nyuruh nulia begituan" Byounggon ngambek saudara-saudara.

Hyunsuk tertawa, "Hyung ngambek?". Byounggon makin merenggut karena digodain. "Aku sedang sibuk membuat rencana, jadi harus konsentrasi. Maaf kalo hyung merasa terabaikan". Hyunsuk menangkup kedua tangan didepan dada dan menatap Byounggon dengan ekspresi memohon bagai puppy.

Tubuh yang sudah panas karna udara musim itu, makin panas melihat wajah Hyunsuk sekarang.

"Jadi sebenarnya kau sedang merencanakan apa?" Tanya Byounggon, kembali normal seperti Byounggon yang kita kenal.

"Kencan" jawab Hyunsuk. Melihat mimik kurang paham Byounggon, ia malanjutkan. "Kencan selama liburan musim panas. Kita tulis selama musim panas ini mau melakukan apa saja, terus masukin dalam toples. Nanti tiap minggu kita pilih satu secara acak untuk kencan kita. Gimana?" Jelas Hyunsuk semangat.

Ada rasa haru dihati Byounggon melihat betapa Hyunsuk memikirkan kencan mereka.

"Darimana kau dapat ide seperti ini?" Byounggon mengambil kertas yang disodorkan Hyunsuk dan mulai menulis dengan spidol warna warni yang juga disiapkan oleh sang kekasih.

"Pinterest" jawab Hyunsuk masih dengan semangat yang sama, wajahnya sampai berseri-seri dan Byounggon merasa silau.

Selama beberapa waktu mereka hanya menulis dan sesekali berdiskusi apakah kegiatan yang mereka tulis disetujui satu sama lain.

"Rumah hantu?" Tanya Byounggon.

"Nope!" Tolak Hyunsuk langsung.

"Bugee jumping?"

"Nope!"

"Face shop?"

"Nop- eh, oke!"

Byounggon memutar bola matanya, dasar Hyunsuk.

"Selesai" Byounggon memasukkan gulungan kertas terakhinya yang ia tulis kedalan toples. Ia sudah menulis semua kegiatan yang ingin dilakukan selama liburan ini, dengan mempertimbangkan ketersediaan Hyunsuk tentunya.

"Aku juga!" Hyunsuk ikut memasukkan kertas terakhir dan memasukkannya kedalam toples. "Sekarang kita pilih kencan kita~" ucapnya ceria. "Giliranku dulu ya hyung?" Byounggon mengangguk kalem.

Hyunsuk mengocok toples lalu mengambil satu dan membukanya.

Memasak bersama

"Eh, ini hyung yang nulis?" Tanya Hyunsuk.

"Sebenarnya bukan bersama, aku hanya ingin mencoba masakanmu" Byounggonbmenggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Tapi aku kan tidak bisa memasak" Hyunsuk menatap bingung, kapalanya condong kekiri dengan pipi dikembungkan.

"Iya ya, kalo gitu ganti saja dengan yang lain, tidak usah memasak"

"Tidak bisa! Hyung ingin melakukan ini, jadi aku harus mengabulkannya!"

"Selama seminggu aku akan belajar memasak dengan Yong daddy"

Byounggon sebenarnya tidak keberatan, ia hanya asal menulis tadi. Dan gagasan merasakan masakan Hyunsuk muncul begitu saja di kepalanya.

"Oke, kalo gitu minggu depan?" Tanya Byounggon.

"Minggu depan!" Jawab Hyunsuk yakin.

Bersambung


	4. Hip Hop Romeo & Juliet - Prolog

Romeo dan Juliet versi anak Hip Hop

Seperti cerita Romeo dan Juliet yang sudah kita ketahui, ini kisah tentang cinta dua orang anak manusia yang terhalang kepentingan kelompoknya.

Meet the Romeo

Lee Byounggon, salah satu rapper dari geng "What?" Semacam grup dalam UKM - Unit Kegiatan Mahasiswa - yang cukup terkenal di kalangannya. Beberapa minggu lalu saat pertama kali dijumpai masih berambut biru, tapi rasanya sekarang sudah luntur dan kembali berwarna hitam seperti saat dilahirkan.

Tampan 24/7, everytime, everywhere. Belum mandi tampan. Belum makan tampan. Cuma kalo belum lihat Hyunsuk aja dia kurang tampan.

Mahasiswa jurusan sastra inggris semester tiga Universitas Mixnine, sebentar lagi mau krs-an jadi lagi ngumpulin teman buat jadwalin bareng-bareng. Biasanya sih sama Changhyun teman dari jaman mabanya.

Dikarenakan anak sastra, jadi kalo ngomong tuh suka kayak puisi, adem gitu dihati. Tapi beda kalo ketemu Hyunsuk, rasanya pengen savage mulu.

Fansnya banyak, mulai dari anak gadis jurusan sastra sampai gadis univ seberang, uke-uke juga doyan ama Byounggon, ibu-ibu cari mantu juga suka deketin Byounggon buat dikenalin ke anaknya. Sampe dosen-dosen juga jadi fansnya Byounggon, soalnya dia smart.

Phone aja udah smart, masa kamu masih stupid - Byounggon, 20 y.o

Meet the Juliet

Choi Hyunsuk. Kecil, pecicilan, cengeng, tapi sombong. Anak holang kaya, masuk Universitas Mixnine lewat jalur mandiri, bayar uang pembangunan segede-gedenya. Masih maba tahun ini, di jurusan manajemem. Pirang, antingnya panjang kayak gantungan peniti, stylist, lip balm warna warni mulai rasa buah-buah kayak strawberry sampai yang beraroma bunga-bunga kayak vanili.

Juragan endorse. Biasa ngendorse dagangan Yong daddy, peaceminusone. Kalo gak ya endorse skincare sama lipbalm. Cuma Hyunsuk nolak endorse penambah tinggi aja, gak butuh! Hyunsuk tuh terima apa adanya pemberian tuhan.

Fansnya noona-noona, tapi bukan buat dijadiin pacar, cuma gemes lihat Hyunsuk doang, pengen bawa pulang katanya. Kalo gak ya ibu-ibu yang pengen punya anak gadis. Eh?

Punya geng nongkrong kumpulan nak holang kaya yang demen musik namanya "I like it too" yang nantinya cekcok mulu sama gengnya Byounggon.


	5. Date Ideas pt1

Seperti yang mereka rencanakan pada awal musim panas, Byounggon dan Hyunsuk ingin menghabiskan liburan kali ini dengan kencan setiap minggu.

Hyunsuk sudah belajar memasak dengan Jiyong daddy akhir-akhir ini, walau Jiyong sendiri bukan ahli dalam hal itu. Tapi kalo hanya sekedar untuk mengisi perut keluarganya sehari-hari itu sudah cukup.

Belajar memasak bukan hal yang mudah, tentu saja Hyunsuk sering gagal. Gosong, keasinan, kurang berasa dan sebagainya. Dan yang menjadi korban adalah Seunghyun daddy. Ia tak kuasa menolak saat anaknya datang dan memohon untuk mencicipi masakan buatannya.

Awal-awal Seunghyun memang tersiksa, tapi semakin hari rasa masakan Hyunsuk mulai membaik walau tampilannya biasa saja.

Bahkan hari-hari terakhir ini Jiyong sudah tidak pernah memasak lagi. Tiga kali sehari selalu Hyunsuk yang memasak di rumah mereka.

Semangat Hyunsuk untuk memasak demi Byounggon memang luar biasa.

Tapi rasanya Byounggon tidak bisa secepat itu merasakan hasil kerja keras Hyunsuk. Karna hari minggu itu, nenek Hyunsuk menelpon dan berkata sangat rindu dengan cucu satu-satunya yang manis. Kondisi neneknya kurang sehat karena umur yang sudah renta, jadi saat ia berkata sangat ingin bertemu Hyunsuk, hari itu juga mereka pergi.

Byounggon sendiri menghabiskan waktu seminggu itu untuk bermalas-malasan. Ia terlalu malas untuk main dengan teman-temannya, terlalu malas untuk ikut orangtuanya mengunjungi kerabat mereka. Pokoknya Byounggon malas ngapa-ngapain.

Yang tidak membuat Byounggon malas hanya menghubungi sang kekasih dan menanyakan bagaimana hari-harinya di rumah nenek.

Pernah suatu hari, saat mereka baru merubah status dari sahabat jadi sepasang kekasih. Seharian penuh Byounggon tidak bisa dihubungi. Hyunsuk khawatir dan kesal.

Jadi keesokan harinya Hyunsuk datang kerumah Byounggon untuk mendapati bahwa lelaki yang setengah mati ia khawatirkan seharian kemarin sedang pergi camping dengan teman-temannya dan baterai handphone-nya habis. Lalu sesampainya di rumah Byounggon hanya terlalu malas untuk men-charge handphone.

Hyunsuk marah, ia pulang dan tidak mau berbicara dengan Byounggon. Kalo marahnya Hyunsuk dengan memukulinya dan mengata-ngatai Byounggon ia terima. Tapi Hyunsuk marah dengan mengurung diri di kamar dan menangis.

Byounggon bersumpah sejak hari itu tidak mau membuat Hyunsuk marah dan selalu menghubungi Hyunsuk.

Diantara kegiatan malas-malasan Byounggon. Satu-satunya aktivitas yang ia lakukan adalah nonton anime. Ia menonton One Piece 450 episode hanya dalam waktu seminggu. Sampai terkadang ia pun lupa waktu makan.

Byounggon sendirian di rumah, Seunghoon harus melakukan sesutu di Jepang dan Jinwoo menemaninya, sekalian bulan madu katanya. Dan sekali lagi, Byounggon terlalu malas untuk mengganggu kedua orangtuanya. Doakan saja pulang-pulang Byounggon tidak punya adik baru, dia terlalu tua untuk itu.

Seminggu berlalu tanpa kejadian penting. Byounggon tetap dengan kemalasannya dan Hyunsuk masih dengan keluarganya dan baru pulang dua hari yang lalu. Tapi sangking lelahnya, selama dua hari kerjaan Hyunsuk cuma makan-tidur-buang air-repeat.

Namun pagi ini berbeda. Hyunsuk bangun pukul enam pagi karna haus. Ia turun dari kamarnya dan ke dapur. Disana sudah ada Jiyong daddy sedang memasak sarapan dan Seunghyun daddy yang menemani sambil membaca koran di meja makan.

"Pagi, daddy" sapa Hyunsuk dengan suara mengantuk, ia berjalan setengah sadar dengan piyama biru langit sambil menggosok matanya yang masih terpejam.

"Pagi, Hyunsukie" jawab Seunghyun dan Jiyong bersamaan.

Hyunsuk membuka kulkas, mengisi gelas dengan susu lalu menghampiri Jiyong yang masih fokus dengan nasi goreng yang ia masak.

"Hyunsuk lapar" satu-satunya anak di keluarga itu bersandar pada Jiyong, meletakkan kapalanya dipundak orang yang telah melahirkannya dan bermanja-manja disana.

Jiyong tertawa, "Tunggu sebentar dengan daddy mu di meja makan, ini sudah hampir selesai". Jiyong mengelus kepala putranya sayang. Hyunsuk mengangguk dan beranjak ke meja makan, tapi sebelumnya ia mengecup pipi Jiyong dulu.

Sampai di meja makan, sebelum duduk tak lupa Hyunsuk juga mengecup pipi Seunghyun, karna kalo tidak Seunghyun pasti cemburu.

"Hari ini kau bangun pagi" kata Seunghyun, ia melipat korannya dan menatap Hyunsuk yang belepotan minum susu.

"Harum masakan daddy tercium sampai kamarku" jawabnya sambil mengelap sisa susu di bibir dengan lengan bajunya.

Kemudian, handphone Hyunsuk berbunyi dari arah kamar. Dengan heboh Hyunsuk berlari dan menjawab telpon.

"Halo? Ayah Jinwoo?" Katanya ditelpon.

"Hyunsuk-ya, boleh minta tolong?" Suara Jinwoo terdengar cemas.

"Tolong apa? Kalo Hyunsuk bisa, Hyunsuk mau bantu"

"Pagi ini kami tidak bisa menghubungi Byounggon, terakhir kali ia menelpon kemarin malam. Suaranya serak dan sering kali batuk, kurasa Byounggon sakit. Bisa tolong periksa keadaannya?"

Hmm? Byounggon sakit? Tadi malam Hyunsuk masih chat-an dengan Byounggon, tapi memang tidak selama biasanya, sepertinya Byounggon tidur cepat tadi malam.

"Oke ayah, Hyunsuk akan periksa keadaan Byounggon hyung"

"Terimakasih, kami usahakan untuk segera pulang"

"Ayah tidak perlu khawatir, Hyunsuk akan merawat Byounggon hyung"

"Baik, sekali lagi terimakasih Hyunsuk-ya" lalu sambungan terputus.

Hyunsuk berdiri diam hampir selama semenit, ia tidak pernah mengurus orang sakit, jadi ia berusaha mengingat apa saja yang dilakukan daddynya saat ia jatuh sakit.

"Daddy! Hyunsuk pergi kerumah Byounggon hyung!" Teriak Hyunsuk dari kamarnya.

"Mau ngapain? Sarapan dulu!" Balas Seunghyun, teriak juga.

"Jangan teriak-teriak di rumahku!" Ya, kamu juga teriak loh Jiyong.

Habis sarapan, Hyunsuk buru-buru mandi terus langsung ke rumah Byounggon, tentunya setelah memaksa Seunghyun mengantarnya pagi itu.

Rumah Byounggon sepi, lampu depannya bahkan belum dimatikan. Hyunsuk mengambil duplikat kunci dari dalam tas. Tujuan utamanya langsung kamar kesayangan si Byounggon. Setiap Hyunsuk kesini sepertinya emang tujuannya cuma kamar Byounggon.

De javu, Hyunsuk menemukan keadaan yang sama seperti saat terakhir kali ia berkunjung. Bedanya hanya udara di kamar itu lebih panas dari biasa. Dan jendelanya terbuka lebar.

Hyunsuk menjatuhkan tas nya dan menghampiri Byounggon. Badannya panas dan bibirnya kering. Hyunsuk mencari-cari remote AC, begitu menemukannya ia menghidupkan AC tapi tidak bisa, pasti rusak.

Paham kenapa jendela terbuka saat ia masuk. AC rusak jadi Byounggon membuka jendelanya semalaman, tapi udara malam di musim panas berbanding terbalik saat siang, dingin dan berangin.

Hyunsuk keluar dari kamar, tak lama ia kembali. "Hyung..." Hyunsuk menunduk dan berbisik ditelinga Byounggon, ia duduk ditepi tempat tidur.

"Hyunsuk" Byounggon membuka matanya dengan berat, ia tersenyum sampai lesung pipinya terlihat jelas.

"Hyung, bangun. Ganti baju, terus pindah ke kamar sebelah" Hyunsuk membantu Byounggon duduk dan menyodorkan baju yang ia ambil dari lemari.

Tapi karna Byounggon antara sadar dan mengigau, Hyunsuk harus melakukannya sendiri. Tidak yakin, ia menanggalkan kaos Byounggon kemudian mengelap keringat. Selama aktivitas itu, sekuat tenaga Hyunsuk pura-pura tidak memerhatikan badan Byounggon.

Selesai dengan acara mengganti baju yang membuat Hyunsuk ingin menenggelamkan wajahnya kedalam air es. Kini ia membantu Byounggon berjalan sampai ke kamar sebelah yang biasa Hyunsuk pakai. Bisa dibayangkan gimana Hyunsuk yang bertubuh kecil kepayahan memapah Byounggon yang bertubuh lebih besar dan dalam keadaan setengah sadar begitu.

Kamar sebelah jauh lebih sejuk karna Hyunsuk sudah menghidupkan ACnya tadi. Begitu berbaring Byounggon langsung tertidur dengan lelapnya.

Setelah itu banyak yang dilakukan Hyunsuk, ia menghubungi petugas service untuk memperbaiki AC di kamar Byounggon, lalu merapikan rumah itu agar terlihat lebih 'layak' ditinggali, karna ia yakin Byounggon tidak pernah membersihkan rumah sejak ditinggal orangtuanya.

Dan tentu saja Hyunsuk memasak, bukannya janji kencan mereka minggu ini marasakan masakan Hyunsuk?

Tapi isi kulkas saat ini sungguh miris, jadi terpaksa Hyunsuk harus belanja di hari yang panas itu. Hyunsuk pengen ngedumel kalo Byounggon itu merepotkan, tapi dia sayang. Jadi ya Hyunsuk terima saja.

Sepagian itu Hyunsuk sibuk di dapur, dia cuma ingat kalo orang sakit itu susah nelan dan lidahnya pahit. Awalnya Hyunsuk mau buat bubur tapi gak yakin bakal berhasil, akhirnya ia memutuskan buat sup saja. Kata Seunghyun daddy, sup buatan Hyunsuk enak. Iya suk, mana pernah daddymu bilang enggak kalo udah buat Hyunsuk mah.

Sejam kemudian, sup buatan Hyunsuk jadi. Gak tau kenapa Hyunsuk gugup, padahal ia yakin masakannya udah enak sekarang daripada awal-awal dulu. Tapi karna yang bakalan makan Byounggon, perasaanya gak karuan.

Hyunsuk membawa nampan berisi semangkuk sup dengan nasi dan air putih juga obat demam.

"Byounggon, hyung. Makan dulu, habis itu minum obat ya" Hyunsuk menepuk-nepuk pipi Byounggon untuk membangunkannya.

Byounggon bangun dengan wajah yang lebih baik daripada tadi pagi, ia duduk, Hyunsuk membantu menyusun bantal untuk sandaran Byounggon.

"Kukira aku bermimpi melihatmu" kata Byounggon serak. Hyunsuk hanya tertawa kecil, matanya hilang berganti menjadi bentuk bulan sabit. Saat itu juga Byounggon merasa sembuh.

"Hyung makan dulu" Byounggon melihat nampan yang dibawa Hyunsuk. "Kau yang buat?" Hyunsuk mengangguk. "Suapi" sebenarnya Hyunsuk mau nolak, tapi karna Byounggon lagi sakit, kayaknya gapapa deh nuruti maunya Byounggon.

"Buka mulutmu, hyung" dan Hyunsuk pun menyuapi Byounggon. Suapan terakhir, lalu Byounggon meminum obatnya.

Setelah Hyunsuk merapikan kekacauan yang ia buat di dapur. Ia sekarang sedang berbaring bersama Byounggon di kamarnya.

Byounggon memeluk Hyunsuk dari belakang dan menusuk-nusuk pipi yang lebih muda. Hyunsuk risih dan menepis tangan Byounggon.

Karna tangannya ditepis, Byounggon pindah menciumi bahu Hyunsuk. Tapi Hyunsuk mendorong Byounggon jauh-jauh, dia takut digigit lagi.

Habis itu Byounggon cuma meluk Hyunsuk aja. Tapi ya lama-lama tangannya gatel lagi raba kesana-kemari.

Hyunsuk jengah, pengen nabok Byounggon pake wajan rasanya. "Ihh hyung kenapa sih?" Hyunsuk kesel, bibirnya maju, keningnya berkerut.

Nyengir, Byounggon cuma nyengir. Hyunsuk makin gondok. Kayaknya sakit bikin syaraf otak Byounggon gak beres.

Ia menarik Hyunsuk kembali kedalam pelukannya, bahkan kakinya ikut memeluk Hyunsuk seperti guling.

"Maaf, seharusnya kita kencan. Tapi aku malah sakit" ucap Byounggon penuh penyesalan.

"Itu karna hyung bodoh, kenapa tidak pindah kamar saja? Malah membuka jendela semalaman, kan jadinya sakit" omel Hyunsuk.

"Aku membuatmu khawatir ya?" Hyunsuk melirik sadis. "Pake ditanya!"

"Sebagai permintaan maaf, minggu depan kencan kita double" Byounggon memeluk Hyunsuk lebih erat.

"Tidak perlu, kencan seperti ini juga menyenangkan, seharian berpelukan di tempat tidur dan bermalas-malasan, hehe" Hyunsuk balas memeluk Byounggon kali ini.

"Kau tidak tau betapa aku ingin menciummu sekarang, tapi nanti kau ketularan demam" Byounggon mengelus pipi putih Hyunsuk.

"Kalau begitu cepat sembuh, hyung" Hyunsuk mengecup pipi Byounggon kilat, karna malu Hyunsuk buru-buru menyembunyikan wajahnya didada Byounggon.


End file.
